westeroscraftfandomcom-20200213-history
The Riverlands
The Riverlands are in the very center of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros, consisting of the rich, fertile, and populous areas in the river valleys of the three forks of the Trident, the northern Blackwater Rush, the Gods Eye and dozens of smaller streams. They are ruled from Riverrun by House Tully, the Lords Paramount of the Trident, but have had a tumultuous history. In the Dawn Age, the First Men battled with the Children of the Forest, notably cutting down a grove of weirwoods at High Heart before finally signing a pact on the Isle of Faces. Many families rose and fell as River Kings, but the age of the First Men ended during the Andal invasion, which began their own kingdoms in the riverlands. Later, the Storm Kings expanded their realm across the riverlands only to be pushed back by House Hoare, the Kings of the Isles and Rivers. It was Harren the Black who forced the rivermen to built Harrenhal, a massive castle that was destroyed by dragonfire in Aegon's Conquest and has never recovered. The people of the riverlands are known as "rivermen" or occasionally "riverlanders", and they are a mixture of hardy warriors, peaceful fisherfolk and devout smallfolk. Their lords have a reputation for being notoriously quarrelsome. One of the longest rivalries is between House Blackwood of Raventree Hall and House Bracken of Stonehedge , both of which claim to have been among the original river kings and have fought over the same lands for centuries. The riverlands do not contain any major cities, but have a number towns, such as Fairmarket, Harrentown, Harroway, Maidenpool, Saltpans, and Stoney Sept, some of which are large enough to be considered cities but were never given charters to expand. Many lords have major castles including Darry, Harrenhal, Raventree Hall, Stone Hedge, Seagard, the Twins and Riverrun. Additional noteworthy places in the riverlands are the old ruins at Oldstones , where in ancient times House Mudd had its castle, and the God's Eye lake with the Isle of Faces in it. The Lady of the Leaves lives in a village hidden in trees, while a ghost is said to be at High Heart. The smallfolk are notoriously devout to both these local superstitions and the Faith of the Seven. There are notable septs and motherhouses across the region such as those in Stoney Sept and Bechester. In times of peace fisherfolk in skiffs and grain barges pole downstream and merchants on floating ships sail on the rivers, but during war much of the trade is stopped and the crops have been destroyed, meaning the riverlands are on the brink of a major famine. Several roads criss-cross the riverlands, with three meeting at the Inn at the Crossroads: the Kingsroad (going north to the Twins and south to Kingslanding), the River Road (going west to Riverrun and the Westerlands), and the Mountain Road (going east to the Vale), but many roads connect the various towns and settlements. During the War of the Five Kings, the riverlands are harried by several armies. Within the timeframe of our server, Ser Gregor Clegane and Ser Amory Lorch have destroyed several villages and Lord Tywin Lannister's army is camped near the Inn at the Crossroads. In response to these attacks, various groups of bandits are active throughout the region. The Brotherhood Without Banners combats the injustice against the smallfolk, while other bandits are more opportunistic during the chaos. Locations Major Houses and Locations * Riverrun The Great House of the Riverlands, located on confluence of the Red Fork and the Tumblestone. Seat of House Tully. * Harrenhal The largest castle in Westeros, burnt long ago by Aegon the Conqueror's dragons. These massive black towers now tower over the God's Eye. Seat of House Slynt, former seat of House Whent. * The Twins A symetrical castle guarding the crossing of the Green Fork in the northern Riverlands. Seat of House Frey. * Seagard A strong and defensive castle on Ironman's Bay worn out by many Ironborn attacks. Seat of House Mallister. * Maidenpool A town in the Riverlands along the Bay of Crabs. Seat of House Mooton. * Stoney Sept A fairly large town located south of Acorn Hall, named after its signature sept on a hill. * Fairmarket A town in the Riverlands, located on a bridge spanning over the Blue Fork. * Saltpans A town in the Riverlands, located on the Bay of Crabs. Seat of House Cox. * Lord Harroway's Town A town north of Harrenhal, with a ferry crossing on the Trident. Seat of House Roote, former seat of House Harroway. * Darry An old and relatively small castle close to Harrenhal. Seat of House Darry. * Pinkmaiden A castle located south of Riverrun on the Red Fork. Seat of House Piper. * Wayfarer's Rest A castle located on the River Road between Harrenhal and Riv rrun. Seat of House Vance of Wayfarer's Rest. * Raventree Hall An ancient square castle in the Blackwood Vale that controls lands north of the Red Fork near Riverrun. They are part of a historic feud with House Bracken of Stone Hedge . Seat of House Blackwood. * Stone Hedge A castle surrounded by a moat south of the Red Fork and between Riverrun and Harrenhal. They are part of a historic feud with House Blackwood of Raventree Hall . Seat of House Bracken. Minor Locations * Crossroads Inn An inn that lies on the intersection between the roads leading to four regions: The Vale, the Riverlands, The Westerlands, and the Crownlands. * Bechester A small town with a motherhouse near the border with The Reach and The Crownlands. * Nutten An small village near the Crossroads Inn. * Rushing Falls A town right on the shore of God's Eye. * Holdfast/Village A holdfast and a village on the shore of God's Eye. * Stone Mill A mill located on a crossing of the Red fork. * Tumblers Falls A town by the Blackwater Rush. * Inn of the Kneeling Man An inn located along the Red Fork, on the area where Torrhen Stark bent the knee to Aegon I. * Ser Warren's Towerhouse A stone roundtower near Stone Hedge. * Old Pate's Cottage A small cottage near Stone Hedge. * Mory A village with no information. Placed near Ser Warren's Towerhouse. * They Lay with Lions Inn An inn located near Riverrun on the Red Fork. * Unnamed Village A village east of Riverrun. * Sallydance A town southeast of Riverrun. * White Willow * Old Willow * Bowshot Bridge * Hogg Hall * Crossbow Ridge * Sevenstreams *Ruby Ford * Spiderwood * Swynford Minor Houses * Atranta A holdfast on an island in one of the upper forks of the Blackwater Rush, below Tumbler's Falls. Seat of House Vance of Atranta. * Blanetree A coastal keep on the Cape of Eagles, west of the Twins. Seat of House Blanetree. * Lord Lychester's Keep A small keep east of Riverrun. Seat of House Lychester. * Acorn Hall A holdfast located west of Harrenhal near High Heart. Seat of House Smallwood. * Hag's Mire Seat of House Nayland. * House Haigh Seat of House Haigh. * House Paege * House Wayn * House Bigglestone * House Chambers * House Charlton * House Deddings * Donnelwood Seat of House Donnelwood. * Erenford Seat of House Erenford. * House Grell * House Grey Seat of House Grey. * House Keath * House Shawney * House Terrick * House Vypren A castle and town in the swampy forest between the Green and Blue Forks. Destroyed Locations * Mummers Ford A town nearby a crossing of the Red Fork. * Wendish Town A town destroyed during the beginning of the War of Five Kings. * Sherrer A stone holdfast in the Riverlands. * Lord Goodbrook's Village A village southeast of Riverrun. Seat of House Goodbrook. * Merrydown Dell Destroyed * Crossed Elms Destroyed * Lambswold A village on the south bank of the Red Fork, east of the Inn of the Kneeling Man, and Stone Hedge. * Greenapple * House Wode Holy Sites and Ruins * High Heart A tall hill located west of Harrenhal, with a ring of weirwood stumps on top. * Quiet Isle A small island located south of Saltpans, where the Trident meets the Bay of Crabs. A brotherhood of holy men dwell here. * Riverlands Sept A septry located in the Riverlands south of Acorn Hall and north of Stoney Sept. * Peasedale An ancient septry in the Riverlands. * Oldstones The ruins of a castle on a hill above the Blue Fork. Former seat of House Mudd. * Whitewalls The ruins of a castle north of Harrenhal on once fertile lands, dismantled after the Blackfyre Rebellion. Former seat of House Butterwell. * House Justman * Misty Isle Seat of House Fisher, now a ruin. Secret Locations * Lady of the Leaves A small village made in a series of treehouses, located southeast of Riverrun. * Brotherhood without Banners Hideout A hideout located between the Blue and Red Forks. * Hollow Hill The cave hideout of the Brotherhood Without Banners. Style Guide View full article on the Riverlands Style Guide Category:Building Projects Category:Riverlands Category:Westeros Category:Builds